There are a number of report cover systems of different designs and configurations known in the prior art. Examples of such designs can be found in any stationary store or catalog. While these devices fulfill their respective objectives and requirements, they do not describe or suggest a report cover system with an integrated tuck closure mechanism, wherein an edge of the front cover is tucked into a groove created by and between an inner face of a front cover strip and report contents secured thereto. Further, the devices of the prior art do not describe or suggest a report cover system wherein an inner face of the report cover and any text or materials thereon, or visible therethrough, remain visible to the user when the report cover is in the open position, and the pages of the report are turned. In this respect, the report cover system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides a device primarily developed for the purpose of providing the user with a convenient and inexpensive report cover with a tuck closure feature and/or novel information layout. Therefore, it can be appreciated a need exists for new report cover system that provides a novel information layout and/or an integrated tuck closure for securing the front cover. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills these needs.